paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plan (Part 1)
One Mime, tried several times to make a good show, he didn´t make it, and just asking for help a person to create a machine that control any pup in the world, but would need to use it in a way that no one notices up, so he had the idea to put the machine in a theater pups. = The Plan (Part 1) = (The pups are seeing a advertisement) Tv Voice: Hey you! If you have a pup and you can´t take them to the see movies, now yo u can with the pup theater is just 5$ for pup, come here now! Marshall: WOW! Let´s ask Ryder if we can go. Wolfy: I think it is..... Angel: You don´t think anything we will go! Wolfy: Calm down. We will ask Ryder (:/) Rocky: Hey Ryder! Ryder: Hi Rocky, what´s up? Rocky: A pup theater will open today we can go? Ryder: Of course but back before the night. Rocky: Thanks! (All they go to see the movie) Mime: You pups wait a little and not go, we will start the movie. Wolfy: Oh, i forgot my treats. Chase: I´m too. Astrid: So go get some and back soon the movie will start. Wolfy: Let´s go Chase. (Wolfy and Chase go out and get some treats) Wolfy: Wow, i had to wait 3 minutes for this, let´s go. (They go in the room but don´t see anyone) Wolfy: Where´s everyone? Chase: We just left for 3 minutes. (They see someone coming with two guards) Wolfy: (gulp) (hidden) Chase: (hidden) Mime: Get all of they? Guard 1: Yeah they are on the van sleeping. Mime: Great, get ready for the next "service". Wolfy: (whispers) Let´s get out of here. Chase: (whispers) Fine. (They were leaving hidden when the guard saw them) Guard 2: Look right there! Mime: Two of them escaped! Wolfy: Run! (They two start to run but the door locked itself) Mime: Sorry but i can´t leave you two go now. Wolfy: (growl) (The two guards point a gun to them) Wolfy: (Hit the ground) Shield! (A shield was formed) Mime: One of they have powers, get them! (They guards open fire) Wolfy: (in the shield) Darts! Chase try to break the door behind you. Chase: (in the shield) (try to break it) It´s not use, i can´t! Wolfy: So we can´t go away. Chase: Nop! Wolfy: No choice then, Chase stay on the shield. Mime: Yeah, go out little one. Wolfy: Red Of Kiser! (transform) Wolfy Red of Kiser *Wolfy(K)*: (Punch one of the guards) (The other guard tried to shoot a darton Wolfy but it melts before get Wolfy´s body) Wolfy(K): Sorry but, this will not work. (trow the guard away) (When they look the Mime had out) Wolfy(K): Darn! (transform back) Chase: (go out of shield) Impressive you controled the Red of Kiser! Wolfy: Yeah but the pups are in danger, we have to... Mime: People of Adventure bay! Chase: Let´s go! Wolfy: Ha! (lauch a Aura sphere on the door) (They go out and see the Mime talking with the people in a ship) Mime: You had laugh of me all this time but now i got your pups and they will only follow my orders. People: Ohh! Chase: No, you won´t! Mime: You two again? Wolfy: Yeah and you will not escape! Mime: Let´s see if you can atack you own friends. (He press a button) (Then Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Angel and Astrid was coming to Wolfy and Chase´s directions) Wolfy: And now, what we do? Chase: I don´t know! = END = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts